Linha Cruzada
by Ikathy
Summary: OneShot. A excentricidade de Gai-sensei nem sempre é uma péssima escolha. NejiTenten para os 30cookies


_Evidentemente que Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... ainda - risada maligna._

**Linha Cruzada**

"Gai-sensei, isso é ridículo!"

Se houvesse algo pior do que ficar deitada no chão úmido e cheio de insetos da floresta de Konoha vestida com roupas femininas, Tenten gostaria de saber o que seria, pois nada poderia ser tão estúpido quanto o treinamento que estavam fazendo naquele momento.

_"A idéia é simular condições extremamente primitivas"_ - foram as palavras do sensei, pelo "rádio". - _"Vocês têm que estar preparados para emergências como esgotamento de chakra e falta de recursos ninja, principalmente armas. É um teste de sobrevivência."_

_"Tenten está certa."_ - uma voz macia interrompeu-o, e Tenten reconheceu-a como sendo de Neji, que também não parecia muito feliz com a mudança em sua programação de exercícios diários. - _"Não seria mais útil estarmos preparados para evitar as... condições extremamente primitivas?"_

Aparentemente, Neji - além de Tenten - era o único que se sentia um completo imbecil ali. Sempre que Maito Gai e Rock Lee bolavam planos mirabolantes e bizarros, os dois se aliavam na luta pela oposição, mesmo não surtindo efeito algum no sensei e seu pequeno clone.

É por isso que Tenten gostava tanto de Neji. Sempre tão sensato, tão responsável, tão racional... e infelizmente tão sério. A kunoichi sabia que seus sentimentos já haviam passado de mera admiração e respeito, mas também sabia que qualquer coisa além disso seria irrevogavelmente rejeitada e, depois, ignorada. Nem mesmo com aquele vestido idiota ela seria notada pelo Hyuuga. Nem mesmo se...

_"Neji, meu eterno rival,"_ - outra voz entrou na conversa, dessa vez sendo a de Lee, posicionado estrategicamente em um galho a dez metros de onde Tenten se encontrava. - _"É obrigação de um shinobi saber usar os recursos da natureza! É preciso SENTI-LA dentro de si! É preciso estar EM CONTATO com ela!"_

_"Hn. E como estamos entrando em contato com a natureza utilizando copos de plástico ligados por barbantes para comunicação?"_

E Essa era a pior parte daquela baboseira toda: comunicação via copinhos de plástico - o "rádio". Tenten tinha que manter os copos bem juntos para que os três a ouvissem ao mesmo tempo, como nos comunicadores convencionais, sendo que todos tinham de se mover juntos - no limite dos barbantes - e ela podia ouvi-los sem precisar da aparelhagem excentricamente infantil.

_"Bem... estamos aprimorando a idéia ainda."_

_"Sagaz, Lee."_

_"E você tem alguma idéia melhor, gênio? Sinais de fumaça, talvez?"_

_"Tenho: ir embora daqui."_

_"Porque é sempre o todo poderoso Neji que tem as melhores idéias..."_

_"Lee, do que você está falando?"_

_"Enquanto nós, o RESTO, somos inúteis..."_

_"... Lee."_

_"Vocês dois, parem de brigar."_

_"Me DESCULPE se não podemos chegar à sua altura, senhor supremo Hyuuga Neji!"_

_"Lee."_

"Lee! Já chega!"

Está aí uma coisa pior do que chão sujo e roupas femininas: chão sujo, roupas femininas e os surtos de Rock Lee.

_"Me DESCULPE se meus copos de plástico e meus sinais de fumaça são muito obsoletos para a sua ilustre pessoa!"_

_"Lee, você está exagerando. Peça desculpas ao Neji."_

_"Pode deixar que da próxima vez vou trazer o que há de mais moderno na arte do treinamento na natureza!"_

_"..."_

_"Lee, do que voc-"_

_"O quê? A natureza é inferior demais pra você também?!"_

"Ele não falou nada, Lee, pare com isso."

_"É por isso que sua primavera da juventude é tão FRACA!"_

_"... Eu não sou fraco."_

_"Vocês dois, por favor..."_

_"É SIM! É FRACO!"_

_"Pare de gritar desse jeito, Lee!"_

_"FRACO, FRACO, FRACO!!!"_

_"LEE!"_

"... Ai."

_"Você está agindo como uma criança."_

_"Nunca teve que se esforçar para ficar forte..."_

_"O que deu nele?"_

"Não sei! Gai-sensei, faça alguma coisa!"

_"O FOGO! Nunca teve o FOGO da juventude..."_

_"Certo, o treino está terminado. Lee, vamos dar trezentas volt-"_

_"E QUANDO EU ERA CRIANÇA...!!!!"_

_"Você está me ouvindo?"_

_"E GAI-SENSEI ENTROU EM MINHA VIDA...!!!!"_

_"Lee? LEE! LEE, LEE!"_

_"..."_

_"A FORÇA SÓ É OBTIDA ATRAVÉS DE TRABALHO DURO!"_

_"CHEGA!"_

_"TRABALHO DURO, ENTENDEU?! VOCÊ SABE O QUE É TRABALHO DURO? SABE, NEJI?!"_

_"Tenten, você fica bem de vestido."_

_"TODOS NÓS ENTENDEMOS, PARE DE GRITAR DESSE JEITO!"_

"Q-Quê?"

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Já acabamos por aqui? Ótimo."_

"Espere! Neji, você... tinha dito alguma coisa?"

_"Eu?"_

_"..."_

"É... você."

_"Não. Você deve ter pegado alguma linha cruzada."_

"..."

_"Está mais calmo, Lee?"_

_"Perdão, sensei."_

_"Tudo bem, meu querido aluno. É o fogo incontrolável da juventude ardendo dentro do seu peito! Vamos dar quinhentas voltas ao redor de Konoha para queimá-lo!"_

_"VAMOS, GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"..."_

"... Acho que não precisamos mais desses copos de plástico."

_"De fato."_

Os dois remanescentes juntaram os copos e barbantes, enquanto as Bestas Verdes de Konoha corriam em direção aos portões da vila.

Tenten, ao terminar de recolher as bugigangas, voltou-se para o colega de time que descia do galho de uma das árvores, onde se encontrava desde o início do treinamento.

"Você é muito cara-de-pau."

O Hyuuga apenas deu de ombros, tirando a sujeira das vestes e, depois de virar as costas para ir embora, girou a cabeça para encará-la. Um ar de divertimento brincava em seus olhos.

"Mas você continua ficando bem de vestido."

A garota apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso, atirando um dos copinhos de plástico nele. Uma chance, talvez?

* * *

**N/A.:** Demorou, mas chegou meu segundo cookie, êêê! Está um pouco sem sal, mas vai assim mesmo. Será que eu embalo agora? Será, será? Provavelmente não!

Dentro de algumas horas, o LJ estará atualizado, como de costume. Beijosmeliguem.

Ika.


End file.
